mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
The Revenge
The Revenge is an adventure series by krytogrl2009, and was full of epic battles and hilarious antics. The story is as follows - Act One Out in the farthest galactic belt, King Ivan, the leader of the slugs, paced back and forth out of boredom. Another day onboard the Starship Retchid, and nothing was happening. Just like the day before. And the day before that. And so on. Ivan walked up to two of his minions sitting at the monitors. "Hello, king! What is it?" "Hello", replied the slug king. "Is there anything on the radar screen?" "Nope. Still nothing, my king." "Uggh! Still?! It's been so boring around here that I just want to vomit! We haven't had any action in a while, and I just want to cause destruction!" "God,' all day with this guy..."', thought the slug at the controls,' "Just shut up already!" Suddenly, one of Ivan's minions, an enhanced slug warrior, approached the grouchy king. "King! It appears you have a visitor! Should I let him in?" "''A VISITOR?! I mean, very well... Let him in." "You sure? He seems kinda..." "'''I SAID LET HIM IN!" The door opened, and in walked Carlos, noticable by his bright green color and mutated wings. "HI KING EVAN!", he squealed in a voice akin to that of fingernails on a chalkboard. "It's King IVAN, you idiot! And what are you doing here?!" "I came by to see if you needed my help conquering something or whatever. Have you been killing any captains lately, or..." "No. I just can't think of what to do! Even my ex-minion Edward did something big! I think he took over this thing called Spore or something like that." "C'mon king, we can think of something! Why don't we look in those boxes to see if there's any plans or items of mass destruction in there!" King Ivan had completely forgotten about those boxes. 'I might as well open them', he thought. He excitedly tore open the box as Carlos obnoxiously cheered him on. The box gave way, and inside was an old mask and a piece of paper. "Hey, Evan, what's that?!" "It's IVAN, you idiot! And, oh, this? It's just a mask that my friend Mamoru gave to me. Wait... YES! This gives me an idea!" "Here's my plan, Carlos. I just remembered that I have some very powerful friends. In fact, they have large armies of slugs, if I'm not mistaken. I also remember that I have five extremely powerful orbs that I got last summer when I went to Jersey. If I combine my powers with the power of all of my friends, and the orbs, I CAN RULE THE ENTIRE GALAXY AND DESTROY ALL CAPTAINS!" There was a very long silence, that was eventually interrupted when Carlos let out a squeak. "Cool!" This plan couldn't possibly fail, thought Ivan. He turned around to his enhanced slug minion. "Franklin!", he shouted. "Yeah, king?", the warrior replied. "Get the orbs and send them to these people - Mamoru, Lexonian, Niagra, and Gregory Steampunk. Did you get that?" "Yes sir, I'll do that right away, sir!" "Perfect! Aw, yeah! I can finally feel the evilness coming back to me! This plan can't fail! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Act Two It was a beautiful day at the hot spring. Frog, Gillz, McSttupad, and his two Sttuporious cousins confronted the hot spring owner, GL. Fed up, GL shouted in a way that somehow still sounded calm and mysterious. "Guys, for the last time, my hot spring doesn't open until noon! And right now, it's only eight o'clock in the morning!" Frog made puppy-dog eyes and tried to appeal to him. "Aw, c'mon GL. Pretty please? For me?" GL rolled his eyes and laughed under his breath. "Okay, I'll make a deal with you. If you can knock me out with some of your 'amazing kung-fu moves' you keep telling me about, I'll let you in." Frog chirped excitedly. "Alright, GL, my man! Watch and learn! HIYAA!" GL rolled his eyes again and crossed his fins, letting out a sigh that blew his fancy hair out of the way. Frog hopped around like a loon and prepared to attack. Suddenly, a fireball fell from the sky and slammed into GL, bouncing off his head and onto the grass next to him. "Owwww.... My head.... What.... what... hit... me?", moaned GL, sprawled out on the dirt. Frog crossed his arms, and proudly chirped back, "See?! I got mad skillz! Now can I - " At this point, Gillz had seen enough. "Frog! That wasn't you! It was that big chunk of rock that hit him!" McSttupad shrieked. "That's not a rock, IT'S A SPACE ALIEN EGG! WE GOTTA RUN! AAAAAAHHHH!!" "McSttupad, shut up!", barked Frog. "I'll go check it out, okay?" Frog stared at the Very Very Powerful Orb, occasionally shifting his weight. "Hmmm... Interesting..." He circled it a few times, then came to a conclusion. "I think it's an artificially colored rock! But hold on a sec... there's a note on it! Let's see..." The note read, "To Niagra: Hey, it's me, Ivan. Listen, we haven't seen each other in a while. How about you come visit my base to think up some evil plans? Oh, and please remember to take this orb with you." Frog jumped back and covered his mouth. "OHMIGOSH! King Ivan, king of the slugs... ...IS HAVING A PARTY!" Gillz clenched his forehead. "No, you idiot! He's trying to destroy the resistance! Again!" "Geez, what a drag", moaned Frog. "Always with the evil plans..." GL got up and took a look at the orb. "I think I've seen this before. By the looks of it, this is a very, VERY powerful orb." McSttupad caught his breath and stopped panicking, "Pant... pant... Sorry for the mini-freak out guys. If that IS a powerful orb, what are we gonna do with it?" GL scratched his chin. "Hmm.. let me think." "Let's see", thought GL. "I can never trust Frog with it, it might posess me or something, Gillz would probably use it as a target, McSttupad would freak out..." He began to''' speak aloud, "I don't know. Maybe we can..." Suddenly, a moose walked up. The moose honked loudly. "That's IT!", shouted GL. "We can entrust the orb to the moose! We all know they're some of the smartest and most intelligent beings in the galaxies!" "Of course!", Frog squeaked. "Why didn't I think of that?! Let's give him the orb!" The two Sttuporious seemed to trust the moose, and decided to follow him. Suddenly, a space captain beamed down! "Who are you?!", asked Frog. The mysterious captain offered his name, and explained that he would help them track down the rest of the orbs. "'''OKAY, WAIT JUST A DARN MINUTE HERE!", Gillz shouted. "So we're trying to collect these orbs, but we just gave one to a moose, and this random captain that just happened to appear is going to lead us?! NOTHING HERE MAKES SENSE!" Frog tried to calm him down by heavily breaking the fourth wall. Eventually, they all decided to embark on an adventure to find the rest of the orbs before King Ivan's 'friends' did. (More will be added later.) If you really want to see the rest right now, subscribe to krytogrl2009 on Spore and play her adventure series, The Revenge. Category:Adventure Series Category:Krytogrl2009